Three viruses resembling bacteriophages have been found by electron microscopy in Spiroplasma citri--a mycoplasmal plant pathogen. Future work will be directed to obtaining indicator strains, propagating viruses, determining the physical and chemical natures of the viruses, and studying their host ranges and effects on host cells in infection and lysogeny.